gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of creatures
A list of all creatures and monsters in the show Gravity Falls. Bigfoot :Main article: Bigfoot Bigfoot, is a beast shown for one frame in Gravity Falls' opening credits . It is an allusion to the famous film that allegedly contains footage of Bigfoot. Cooler Monster :Main article: Cooler Monster The Cooler Monster is a brain-like creature that Dipper finds in the ice cooler at the Dusk 2 Dawn. It is unknown whether this is an independent creature or simply a creation of Ma and Pa Duskerton's. The latter is more likely, as the cooler monster is gone when Dipper checks the ice cooler again. It could possibly be a ghost. Clones :Main article: Clones In the episode "Double Dipper," Dipper and Mabel use Stan's old paper copy machine and discover that it is able to clone life-forms (which disintegrate if they come in contact with water). Cursed Egyptian super termites :Main article: Cursed Egyptian super termites Cursed Egyptian super termites are species of insects that behave similarly to regular termites, though they are much more destructive. They are most likely featured in 2. Cursed Wax Figures :Main article: Wax figures '' Stan Pines reveals a bunch of wax figures he had in the Mystery Shack, not knowing that they are cursed to come to life. He is not the original owner, as he stole them from a garage sale. Demons :''Main article: Bill Cipher '' Bill Cipher is a dream demon that can be released into a person's mind. Demon caterpillars were mentioned by Gideon in "Little Dipper." Demons are featured in ''2 and 3. Dinosaurs :Main article: Dinosaurs A number of dinosaurs are shown trapped in tree sap in the abandoned mines in "Land Before Swine." Pterodactyl :Main article: Pterodactyl The Pterosaur is an ancient beast that resides in a land trapped in time. In "Land Before Swine," it takes the roof of a cop car and kidnaps Waddles. Later, the pterodactyl's baby hatches and, to the horror of Mabel, Dipper, and Soos, starts eating Old Man McGucket. Fairies :Main article: Fairies '' A fairy is briefly seen in "Land Before Swine" before Soos kills it with a flyswatter. Floating Eyeballs :Main article: Floating Eyeballs As the name implies, Floating Eyeballs are eyeballs with no retinal cords that float in the air. They have not been shown in the show, but the intro depicts eyeballs in a jar looking at the camera. They have only been mentioned in a page in ''3. Ghosts :Main article: Ghosts '' Ghosts are incorporeal beings of people or spirits that have not passed on after death. According to ''3, ghosts always have a reason for staying in the mortal world. So far, only two have been seen. In the episode "The Inconveniencing," they are known as "Ma and Pa." Gnomes :Main article: Gnomes '' Gnomes are small men who live in the forest of Gravity Falls. They seem to have an extreme level of coordination with each other, and are able to form one enormous gnome monster simply by latching onto each other and moving according to a leader's direction. According to ''3, gnomes have no known weakness. There is also no known danger or threat from the gnomes. They seem to be somewhat dysfunctional without a head gnome directing them. Gobblewonker :Main article: Gobblewonker '' The Gobblewonker is a Loch Ness-like monster living in Lake Gravity Falls. Though the Gobblewonker that Dipper and Mabel discover in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is only a machine made by Old Man McGucket, it is shown that there is a real Gobblewonker living in the lake. Gremloblin :''Main article: Gremloblin The 'Gremloblin '''is a monster that appears in "Boss Mabel" in Dipper's attempt to create an exhibit for the Mystery Shack that was not a hoax. It is a mix of a Gremlin, and a Goblin. It was put in a cage as a new attraction, but caused some people to visualize their worst nightmare, and 2 people end up in the hospital. If it is exposed to water it because angrier and scarier. Merpeople :''Main article: Merpeople Merpeople were briefly mentioned in "Dipper vs. Manliness" by the Manotaurs. They are stated to live in the water. It can be inferred that they are largely the same as mythological merpeople and are some combination of half-man, half-fish. The episode "The Deep End" features Mermando, a merman stuck in the public pool. Manotaurs :Main article: Manotaurs '' Manotaurs, similar to mythological Minotaurs, are half man and half bull. They are extremely manly, going to great lengths to be physically fit, and often getting in fights with each other at random. Multi-Bear :''Main article: Multi-Bear '' The Multi-Bear is a magical creature that lives in the mountains of Gravity Falls. It is a bear with eight limbs and eight heads, one of which is extremely intelligent, capable of human speech, and seems to have control over the other heads. Rumble McSkirmish :''Main article: Rumble McSkirmish Rumble McSkirmish is a video game character that appears in the episode "Fight Fighters." He protects Dipper from Robbie under the belief Robbie had killed Dipper's father until Dipper confesses that he lied to Rumble. Rumble McSkirmish is a playable fighter in Fight Fighters, an arcade game that Dipper and Wendy like to play. Once, Dipper brought him into the real world by using the ultimate power code that he found on the lower left side of the arcade game. Summerween Trickster :Main article: Summerween Trickster The Summerween Trickster was a monster shown in the episode "Summerween." It consists of thrown away candy and likes to punish people who don't appreciate all sorts of candy. Tumbleweed Terror :Main article:Tumbleweed Terror '' Tumbleweed Terror is a Western themed pinball machine that Soos, Dipper, and Mabel become trapped in. It is made by ''Ballway Games in Redmond, Washington. Skull bats :Main article: Skull bats '' Skull bats are a type of creature within Gravity Falls, Oregon that resemble one-eyed skulls with bat wings. Although they have not yet appeared in any episodes, the serve as enemies in the games "Fright Night" and "Rumble's Revenge." Zombies :''Main article: The Undead '' The Undead are one of the many creatures of Gravity Falls, Oregon to be documented in volume ''3. According to the number six next to its name, it can be deduced that it is the sixth creature to be written about in the book. No actual zombies have made an appearance, however, 3 writes extensively on them. They are bodies reanimated from the dead, known for their pale skin and bad attitudes. According to the book, they are often mistaken for teenagers because of these traits. Category:Creatures Category:Lists